Tragic Turns Of A One Way Road
by Italy's NightMare
Summary: this is a one shot that i have had floating around in the back of my mind for a while due to certain events Contains: ireland as a main character, OCC rated M for safety


Ireland sighed as she sat at her desk. She was alone. Again. Her brother, England was out with his fellow allies and had no time for her child ness. Even Prussia, had told her to grow up.

Ireland grew angry at herself, so she decided to write a note to her brother before leaving from a while. She felt that if she left and never came back, when no one would have to put up with her anymore.

Ireland became so absorbed in her writing that she lost track of time.

She becomes startled after the grandfather clock chimes for midnight. Her brother had still not returned so Ireland felt this was the perfect time to run and leave.

She shoves a duffle bag full of clothes before shutting of her lights and opening her window. She looks around her room one more time before jumping out of her window. She lands, slightly disorientated and then sprints into the darkness.

# England's point of view #

I return home to find the place still intact, surprisingly. I wonder where Ireland is but then just decide to go to bed after checking in on her. I feel try of bad for my sister, as all the countries seem to be pushing her around lately.

Anyway, I walk up the stairs I notice something; Ireland's favourite pair of sneakers are not at the front door.

As I walk into her room, I can tell that something is wrong. Her closet is thrown open and nearly all her clothes are gone. I wander over to her desk to switch the light on. As soon as the light is on, I notice a piece of paper lying on the desk. I pick it up and start to read. I wish I hadn't.

_You know the girl you called fat the other day? Yeah, she has anorexia_

_You know the girl with scars running up and down her arms? Yeah, she self-harms_

_You know the girl who hides in the corner? Yeah, she has no self confidence_

_You know the girl you pushed away yesterday? Yeah, she has no one_

_You know the girl you yelled at? Yeah, she is abused_

_You know the girl who likes to stay silent? Yeah, she never learnt how to speak_

_You know the girl who lives in the same clothes every day? Yeah, that is your neighbour_

_You know the girl who never washes? Yeah, she doesn't know the luxury of running water_

_You know the girl who ran away? Yeah, that's me_

_That girl will never find justice against the people who hurt her. She found her escape and I hope to find mine._

_You know the girl who went missing? Yeah, she was found raped_

_You know the girl who never came home? Yeah, she was found dead in some one's house_

_Brother, if you find this, please know that I can never blame you or anybody from this, but I am going somewhere where nobody can find me_

_I love you, brother, so for me, try to move on._

England put down the letter with shaking arms before collapsing onto Ireland's bed sobbing before passing out due to the emotional stress.

When England woke the next day, all he could do was cry and blame himself. He got called to a meeting but refused to move from his sister's bedside. Other nations became worried and decided to pay England a house visit.

America knocked on England's door for an hour before deciding to knock down the door. He found England crying into one of Ireland's shirts.

America sat down next to England and asked:

"England, what's wrong? Where's Ireland?"

England looks at America before whispering; "it's too late"

America looks confused before asking,

"What's too late, England?"

"She's gone"

"What? You mean- Ireland's gone missing!"

England reaches out a shaking hand, and pulls off the letter Ireland left him.

"- And we'll make a massive search party-"

England reaches out to grab onto America's jacket, shutting him up. He hands the letter to America and motions for him to read it.

America reaches out to pull England into a hug. England starts sobbing into America's chest.

"It's okay England, it's okay" America whispers out before rocking England to sleep.

A/N: du dun! A serious one shot from me. Something must be wrong

No and yes, this is actually based of me and a friend's cousin who ran away to escape the pressures of her family

She went missing for two weeks before she was found raped and beaten to death in the local woods

R.I.P Gracie-may, may you never be forgotten

Me, I just suffer from depression and other things, I really don't want to post on here


End file.
